This can't end well
by Luna Dare
Summary: Nancy comes to camp half-blood and makes a single friend, who turns out to be Percy's half sister. Nancy believes that Percy was spying on her and declairs war on Percy and his sister. Percy and his sister will have to see how close they can really get.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey I thought of this when I reread the Lightning Thief. This is what happens when Nancy from Yancy Academy turns out to be a half blood. I don't know her godly parent is yet but I was thinking Nemesis. So let me know who it should be. This will go back and forth between Nancy and Percy's POV's. Post TLO**

**-Luna Dare**

Chapter one- Nancy

Being a half blood sucks. I mean there was always the constant danger that you could get killed. You always would attract monsters wherever you go and there always will be other demigods who are more important to you. In other words my life as a demigod is awful and I hate it. But when I first crossed over the hill that marked the border to Camp Half Blood I was stunned to see how beautiful the place was. I really didn't want to be a half blood but I didn't know what a half blood or a demigod was in the first place. My mom and dad gave me the address of this camp after I got expelled from another school for stealing from the principal. I only stole her laptop, it's not like she couldn't get a new one. So my parents told me that the Greek gods existed today and that I was a half blood. When they said that I thought it was some kind of insult. Boy was I wrong.

I walked over to a big blue barn like building with freshly painted white trim. I stepped through the doorway and walked to a door down the hallway. Inside there were two men arguing in the kitchen over a card game. Listening in on their conversation it went a bit like this.

"Chiron how many more times do I need to tell you I win for you to get that I win?" a whining voice asked.

"Mr. D you have fifty points less than I do so how do you win?" Said another voice that probably belonged to the guy named Chiron.

At this point I decided to get involved because people fighting over a card game seems pretty lame to me. So I barged into the room and found myself face to face with a small pudgy looking man who appeared to be in his forties and another man in a wheel chair who reminded me of someone.

Then it hit me. "Mr. Bruner?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" He looked at me and cursed in a language that sounded like Greek.

"Oh Styx!" He cursed. "Percy is not going to like this." I looked over to the other man and he looked at Mr. Bruner and sighed.

"She another one of Perry's evil school friends Chiron?" He asked. Mr. Bruner nodded and frowned. I was confused. Who was this Perry guy? How did I know him? Also who were these people? I didn't notice the other guy walk in until he cursed too.

"Chiron why is she here? Percy is so going to freak when he gets here you know that right?" He yelled. Mr. Bruner/ Chiron looked over to the guy and sighed.

"Yes Grover I know and I'm not all that happy about it myself. Please don't tell Percy about this yet I'm sure Annabeth will tell him eventually." He requested. I looked over at Grover and I suddenly recognized him from Yancy Academy all those years ago. Then I looked down where his legs should be and almost passed out. He had shaggy goat legs and hooves.

"Grover, is that you?" I stuttered at a loss for words.

"Hello Nancy." Grover said through clenched teeth. He nodded to Mr. D then scampered out of the room leaving me alone with the two older men. I looked from one to the other, thinking about what they would do. Because they seemed to think that it was bad that I was here. But I knew Grover so maybe if somehow he happened to be popular I could make him tell people that I'm cool then it would all be ok. But who was it that they said I had to watch out for? The only person who Grover would know of that hates me would be… would be … Percy! But that would be crazy; I mean there's no way that Percy could come here. Right? But if he did there's no way that he would ever be popular because he was so lame and such a jerk at Yancy. So I figured that I had nothing to worry about. Mr. Bruner/ Chiron cleared his through and I looked at him.

"Well Nancy we may as well get you to the Hermes cabin before dinner." He told me. Excusing himself he got up from the table and led me out of the house.

He stopped shortly before we reached the cabin area and started to stand up. I thought he was crazy at first but then I saw that he was half horse. Ok, I thought, I am amazing at steeling things and my old teacher is half horse. That's not weird at all. He walked over to a normal looking cabin and knocked three times.

"Connor, Travis I've got a new camper for you!"Chiron yelled to the door. It slowly creaked open and two boys stuck their heads out. The first one looked at Chiron with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. While the other looked me over, sighed and looked back to Chiron.

"Determined or undetermined?" He questioned.

"Undetermined unfortunately Travis." He replied. Then when Travis grumbled, 'Oh man but she's over thirteen!' Chiron continued. "But you might want to keep her away from Percy until Grover, Annabeth and I can figure how to tell him without him freaking out."

The other guy who was Connor looked excited and asked. "Wait. What did she do to piss Percy off? Wow she must be horrible to get him mad." That was my breaking point. I was perfectly normal Percy was the jerk.

What's so important about Jackson? He was such a wimp. He didn't even have great parents! His mom hated him and his dad left him because he was too embarrassed to be his daddy." I noticed Connor and Travis exchange scared looks then look at the sea. Chiron was mumbling something under his breath. Then Connor looked over my shoulder and gasped. I spun around to find four people standing a few feet away from me, two boys and two girls. Three of them had black hair and sort of muscular bodies. The other looked like she came from California. They were shooting worried glances to the raven haired, green eyed boy in front of them. He had a lean figure with an aura of power and leadership, so I assumed that he was in charge of their little group. We looked each other in the eyes and both of us gasped in recognition.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing here and why in the name of Poseidon does it have to be you that I run into?" He shouted at me. I squinted and looked closer at the muscular figure in front of me.

Gasping, I whispered, "Percy?"

**I'm going to end it there and let you guess what happens next. So please revive and after I get at least three reviews then I will update. So review if you want to find out what everyone's reaction to that.**

**-Luna Dare**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the wait I had a lot of stuff to do, but I just finished school so I will be updating more now. Anyway I know I kind of left they story hanging there for a while but here's the next chapter. It will be in Nancy's point of view for the whole chapter because I find that it can be fun to see what the rest of the group would be like through the eyes of a stranger or in this case an enemy. Thanks for waiting, I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 2-

Nancy's POV-

_ I squinted and looked closer at the figure in front of me. Gasping I whispered "Percy?"_

I couldn't believe it. I totally had thought that I had seen the last of this looser after he got kicked out of Yancy. But it was just my luck that I would run into him years later at some stupid camp where it looked like people knew and even liked him! I looked up as he stepped forward and raised his palms.

"No way I'm not Percy I'm the Easter bunny! Who the Hades did you think it was. Now what are you doing here?" He said laying down the sarcasm. I just stared at him with my mouth open slightly. Regaining my composure I put a smirk on my face and glared at him.

"You're just jealous because I'm going to be better than you at everything at this **stupid** camp Jackson!" I yelled back. The group around us gasped at my outburst then turned to look at Jackson in concern.

"Jealous?" He repeated slowly anger finding its way into his voice. "Why would I be jealous of you Nancy? For the past four years I've been doing more stuff than you will ever do in your life! Have you ever been in a war Nancy? I don't think you have. Be glad you haven't you ungrateful little wimp!" he shouted then ran off towards the sound of the water. Everyone by that point had turned to watch him go running off the turned back to glare at me.

"Travis make sure she gets settled in as I need to go talk to Percy." Mr. Brunner told him, thenhe trotted off in search of Jackson. I sighed then turned to look at the people who had come by with him. They were all glaring at me, hate shining in their eyes.

"What are you looking at you dorks?" I yelled at them. The black haired boy looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"I don't know who the Hades you think you are, but you just crossed the line. I'd watch your back if I were you. I'm not sure what you've done but if it was enough to break Percy after all of the crap he's been through then that a good enough reason for me to hate you." He told me in a deathly calm voice and walked off the way Mr. Brunner had gone. I stared after him in shock. Then turned to the remainder of his companions and sneered.

"What has Jackson ever done in his stupid life? Get bad grades. Get expelled! Be such a failure at life that all his friends would rather die than be with him! Or is it the fact that his very existence disappoints his mother who's too stupid to care for him anyway? Jackson's nothing but a failure. He always has been and always will be." I raved. The water had begun to get choppy at this point and the sky had grown considerably darker. The two girls gasped and glared at me then ran off after that other boy leaving me with an angry Connor and Travis.

"Come on let's go." Travis growled and pulled me into the Hermes cabin. We walked over to a corner with a battered old sleeping bag that looked like it had been there forever.

"Here you go this is where you sleep dinner is at seven now let's get this show on the road people we'll start with a few cabins." Connor told us using an announcer voice.

**Ok people I'm going to end the chapter here and the next chapter will be in Percy's POV. I'm going to enjoy making Nancy feel horrible and having everyone hate her. So I should be updating soon but I'm going to be starting a new story. So look out for anything new.**

**-Luna Dare**


End file.
